


The Smol and The Tol

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: otp tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Tumblr: otpprompts, clingy mickey, cute boyfriends, slightly ooc mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt:-Smol always struggles to reach things on the top shelf in the store and Tol lifts them up instead of getting it for them just so they can see the happy smile on their face-Tol likes to give Smol piggyback rides wherever they go-Smol tries to give Tol a piggyback ride and they both fall over and laugh-Tol constantly gets asked out by random strangers at bars while Smol is mistaken as considerably younger and is never asked out so they're always ready to fight the strangers offIan and Mickey style as Tol and Smol, respectively.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	The Smol and The Tol

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I finally got around to writing some more! I just finished midterms so it's off to second semester for me! I'm so ready to be a senior, I hope these last six months fly by. I start a new job tomorrow and I'm considering just blocking the number because fuck. I'm too scared, HA. Anyways, i saw this and a few other otp prompts that I couldn't resist writing so I hope you enjoy them! happy reading!:))

It was no secret to anybody that in the past three years of their relationship, Mickey Milkovich had gotten extremely comfortable in his relationship with Ian Gallagher.

 

In fact, he had gotten so comfortable that Mandy Milkovich wanted to vomit every time she visited the nauseatingly cute couple.

 

Now, as she was in the grocery store with the two idiots, she observed how they acted in public. It was a well-known fact that Mickey had previously shied away from any public display of affection. Mickey was too scared of their dad to really enjoy what he had with Ian. Part of Mandy wanted to sympathize and strangle him at the same time.

 

Now though, as she was watched the proud smiles and hands linked between them, she wondered how it ever had been different. It seemed like Mickey only let go of Ian to go to work and _fuck_ was she jealous.

 

Mickey and Ian were ahead of Mandy, she already had the shit she needed and she was waiting for them to finish grocery shopping. Mickey reached up to grab the last box of Lucky Charms on the shelf and came up just a few inches too short. Mandy expected Ian to reach up and grab it but…

 

No.

 

That motherfucker just lifted Mickey up to get the fucking cereal.

 

Mandy was about to comment when she heard the fucking _squeal_ and _giggles_ that just came out of the throat of Mickey fucking Milkovich. Mandy did nothing but raise her eyebrows as Mickey turned around in Ian’s embrace and threw his arms over Ian’s shoulders. Mickey crushed his lips to Ian’s and Mandy just scoffed before walking away.

 

Fuck those assholes, she’d call a fucking Uber.

 

***

 

Ian _really_ loved Mickey’s size. He loved how easily it was to pick Mickey up; he loved the way he fit in his arms. Ian had made it a habit of giving Mickey a piggyback ride whenever they walked anywhere and Mickey fucking _loved_ it for some reason.

 

They were on their way to a dinner at the Gallaghers, Mickey on Ian’s back. His legs firmly wrapped around the redhead’s lean waist; arms tight around his neck but not suffocating. Ian grinned when he felt Mickey’s cheek come to a rest on his head, Mickey’s small sigh of contentment blowing Ian’s hair to the side. Mickey hadn’t spoken in a little bit so Ian began to softly chuckle to himself.

 

“Did you fall asleep up there, Mick?” Ian giggled, loving when Mickey startled a little. Mickey rubbed his cheek against Ian’s hair a little, before leaning back upwards and planting a kiss on the fiery hair he seemed to love so much.

 

“Nah, babe. I just felt like putting my head down. That a fuckin’ crime?” Mickey asked, burying his smile in Ian’s hair once again.

 

“Yeah. It is. Maybe I wanna be carried two blocks. But, it’s okay. You couldn’t handle it.” Ian smirked then, knowing Mickey was up for a challenge.

 

“You think I can’t carry your skinny ass?” Mickey muttered, dropping himself off of Ian’s back. Mickey yanked Ian’s arm backwards and crouched a little bit to make it easier for Ian. When Ian jumped on his back, Ian could feel Mickey’s legs start to wobble; he just smirked.

 

Mickey took a few shaky steps before collapsing, ending up on his back with Ian on top of him. Mickey caught his breath before looking down at Ian’s face that was smushed into his shoulder. Ian felt the rumble of laughter come from Mickey’s chest before his boyfriend broke out into loud giggles underneath him. Ian buried his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck before laughing himself, loud and long.

 

Ian got up first, grabbing Mickey’s arm and pulling him up. “Alright, tough guy. Looks like it’s me giving piggy back rides from now on.” Mickey let out a snort of agreement before jumping back on Ian’s back and snuggling his face back into Ian’s hair.

 

Ian grinned the rest of the way there while Mickey dozed on his back.

 

 ***

 

Mickey was honestly fucking seething. Every single bar he and Ian went to was a fucking shit show. He’d gotten asked for his I.D. several times and every fucker there had a hard-on for his boyfriend. _His_ boyfriend.

 

Nothing pissed Mickey Milkovich off more than when people messed with what was _his._

 

Ian and Mickey were just minding their own business at the bar; they had just gotten done dancing and they went for a drink to cool off. Mickey was sipping on his beer and listening to his boyfriend ramble on about something Carl did the week prior.

 

“Mick, I’m telling you. The little fucker threw the ninja star and it got caught in Fiona’s bun. It was fucking metal so it ripped through her hair! She had to cut like three inches of her hair off!” Ian was laughing, the mellow sound more music to him than the shitty music in the club would ever be. Mickey let out a giggle of his own, subconsciously leaning in closer to Ian.

 

Just as Mickey was about to connect their lips, an unwelcomed voice boomed over their heads.

 

Ian swiveled around to look at the man hovering over him before frowning. “What?”

 

“I said: ‘can I buy you a drink?’” The man says, his deep voice making Mickey’s skin crawl. The man was tall, even taller than Ian, with a dark black beard and striking green eyes. _Fuck_ , Mickey knew that Ian would never go for him since he liked his guys small, like Mickey, but fuck.

 

“Can’t you see I’m with someone?” Ian asked, incredulously. The man’s eyes flicked over to Mickey before going right back to Ian. He looked Ian up and down before biting his lip. Alright, fuck this guy and his stupid fucking attraction to his boyfriend.

 

“Isn’t he a little old for a babysitter? Come on baby, let’s go have a little fun!” The man grinned like he was a fucking genius.

 

Okay, Mickey was short. So fucking what?

 

Mickey was going to let Ian handle it but… _fuck_ that shit.

 

Mickey sprung out of his seat. “First of all, I’m older than him, jackass. Second of all, that’s _my_ baby you’re talking about. So unless you want to fucking die you can move the fuck away from my man before I break all the fucking bones in your body!” Mickey was seething now, seconds away from breaking the smug fucker’s nose.

 

The man simply scoffed before planting his hairy ass arm over Ian’s shoulders. “Wanna go back to my place? Bet I can pound you into the fucking mattress.” He whispered, getting closer to Ian’s neck. Ian was reaching up to roughly shove the man’s arm off when Mickey reacted. All he saw was fucking red.

 

Reaching out, Mickey grabbed the man by his mop of dark hair. “The only pounding you’re going to be getting anytime soon is from my fucking fist.” With that, Mickey’s fist came in contact with the guy’s mouth; the skin on Mickey’s knuckles breaking when his hand came in contact with the man’s teeth. Yanking his head back, Mickey smashed the guy’s nose on the top of the bar.

 

Satisfied the douchebag had a few broken teeth and a busted nose, Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and made his way to the exit. Mickey was feeling upset at the turn of events and just wanted to curl up with Ian and soak up all the comfort from the cuddles.

 

The whole walk home was silent, Mickey tucked under Ian’s arm with their hands clasped over his shoulder. Mickey absorbed the warmth from his heater of a boyfriend and sullenly walked up the steps of their apartment complex.

 

As soon as Mickey and Ian stepped into the apartment, they stripped of their clothes and crawled under the cool sheets of their bed. Mickey crawled on top of Ian and all but collapsed on his chest. Letting out a huff, Mickey buried his face in Ian’s neck and clutched at him tighter than he had in a while.

 

Ian kissed the top of Mickey’s head, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “It’s okay, Mick. That guy was an asshole. You’re my baby and I’m yours. Only you get me like this.”

 

Mickey shifted so his voice was no longer muffled. “I know, babe. Can you just hold me? I’m feeling a little bummed out.” Mickey’s voice was so soft that Ian had to strain to hear it, and he was right next to his ear.

 

“Of course, baby. I love you.” Ian’s grip tightened around him and Mickey snuggled into Ian’s warmth. His boyfriend smelled so fucking good and made him feel so fucking safe. It’s fucking insane that he once denied himself this amazing fucking feeling.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And, fuck, Mickey was really, totally, and royally _fucked_ because of Ian Gallagher. He loved this boy so much.


End file.
